Grand Theft Huniepop
by Isiah02
Summary: A parody of some of the cast of Huniepop in the life of Grand Theft Auto. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Grand Theft Huniepop. The homie DashieXP on YouTube is a straight up boss for making good videos. Comedy or gaming videos.**

 **Tom: He's really good. You guys should really look him up.**

 **Isiah: But anyway, you all know that Nikki Ann Marie is a gamer right? Well this is a parody of her doing Grand Theft Auto in real life.**

 **Tom: Have fun with this y'all.**

* * *

 **Outside the college dorms**

Nikki Ann Marie was just coming out from her dorm room in her college. She stretched out her arms and began her day by going to her garage and got in her Mustang. While the game girl was on the road, she found a car shop garage where she could customize her car. She drove in and came out a little later with a new paint job.

Nikki was soon on the road again. While she was driving, she turned on the radio.

 **Song: Trap Queen by Fetty Wapa**

"Man, no wonder people dance to this music," Nikki said. "This music is sweet!"

A moment soon past before Nikki arrived at where she was planning to go. Hove Beach. There were two gangs that wanted to take this part of town over. The Russian Mafia and the Chinese Triads. To be honest, Nikki had a bone to pick with the Traids. She got out of the car and took out her AK-47.

It didn't take long for a Russian mobster to be seen walking down a sidewalk with a Micro SMG. He was calm and quiet until he saw a Traid sedan pull up to a stop sign. Nikki saw the mobster shoot at the car making his enemy gang members get out the car and start shooting back at the Russian.

Nikki aimed her gun at the Triads firing their guns and fired back at the them. They noticed the girl firing and fired back at her. Nikk managed to land one of the bullets at one of the Triads' face killing him instantly.

While the blue headed girl was shooting alongside with the Russian that started the fight. A Triad was walking down the other side of the sidewalk when he noticed her helping out the Russian mobster. He called for backup on his phone and let a moment pass before two sedans full of Chinese Triads approached.

Nikki took the ambush as too much and got back in her car, driving off while getting shot a couple times. She also saw some black cars filled with mobsters approaching the scene also.

And now the hilarious act shall begin.

Nikki was walking into her friend Audrey Belrose's dorm room. She sat the AK she had on the kitchen table and sat down next to her friend.

"Damn, girl. What happened," Audrey asked.

"Man I got blasted on by some Triad fools," Nikki said. "But yo, they're gonna get theirs soon."

"Yeah, but hey. Your health bar is mad low," Audrey said looking at Nikki's health which said 15%. "You gotta be careful."

"What do I do about it," Nikki asked.

"Hey, if you want, go to the restaurant across the street from the dorms and get yourself refilled," Audrey suggested.

"I might just do that. Good looking out," Nikki said getting up from the table and leaving her friend's room. Audrey on the other hand, looked at the gun that was on the table and observed it.

Nikki walked to her car and got in it. As soon as she started it, a beeping sound was heard coming from the radio. Then without warning blew the car up into flames.

 **Nikki Ann-Marie: Wasted**

A week later, Nikki came out of the hospital fully recovered. But all wasn't well yet. She had the hospital bill that readread $2500. The blur headed girl sighed and said, "Damn it all." She then proceeded on walking down the street.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: If you guys thought that Nikki was something, wait until the next chapter comes out which will be Audrey, favored by most people from what I've heard.**

 **Tom: Where'd you hear that at?**

 **Isiah: Random people that play Huniepop.**

 **Tom: Interesting. Um, please remember to give this story a nice review. No flames please. We hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
